


Ты скажешь "нет" в последний раз

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: «Давайте поужинаем», — говорит Кью.





	Ты скажешь "нет" в последний раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the last time you'll say no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313023) by [dragon_rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider). 



> У нас тут BAMF!Кью, ребята.
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF 00Q 2018
> 
> Спасибо бетам Джим ди Гриз и mono-in-life

Отказ Кью открывает старую рану, так и не зажившую полностью; рану, которая сочилась и истекала кровью всякий раз, когда он осмеливался поверить, что снова невредим.

Его сердце не разбивается. В конце концов, это мышца, а не кусок стекла. Но, как и в стихах, Бонд может поклясться, что оно на мгновение перестает биться, поскольку сжимается в надежде, что боль сожмется вместе с ним. И от этого уменьшится.

Это происходит, пока он с размахом разворачивается, отказываясь оглядываться назад. Тогда он замечает.

Он очень талантливо избегал самоанализа — либо уклоняясь от пуль, либо ныряя на дно бутылки, чтобы не слишком внимательно присматриваться к тому, чего ему лучше было бы не признавать.

Он влюблен в Кью. Не зная имени квартирмейстера, его убеждений и побуждений. Он не знает даже того, что находится прямо под носом, ведь и цвет глаз Кью — загадка. Порой они зеленые, порой — серые, а иногда — цвета богатого старого дерева, которое должно быть изысканным антиквариатом, а не украшать лицо человека, которому нет и тридцати. Но именно эта сложная гамма очаровывает его. Контур и подвижность рта Кью не так сложны, но требуют долгих часов для изучения, которых Бонд никогда не проводил рядом с умным и загадочным квартирмейстером.

Он влюблен в его голос и остроумие; Бонда завораживает то, как Кью делает глоток «Эрл Грея» из своей кружки и ухмыляется, словно планирует массовое разрушение, хотя, скорее всего, предотвращает его. Он влюблен в эти чудовища, которые Кью называет кардиганами — в то, как они обнимают его талию. Влюбился в каждую известную о нем мелочь.

Он влюблен в Кью, но отвергает его, когда осознает свое желание любить все, чего даже не знает о своем квартирмейстере.

Это забавно.

***

Это не начало, но переломный момент:

— Давайте поужинаем, — говорит Кью.

Бонд только что вернулся из Кито после успешной миссии. На нем ни единой царапины.

Он даже сумел вернуть половину выданного оборудования, и на мгновение ему кажется, будто это предложение — странный способ, которым квартирмейстер планирует поощрить его положительное поведение.

— Ну и ну, Кью, — усмехается он, поддразнивая и опираясь о стол Кью бедром, — не думал, что вас так просто задобрить. Я потерял Вальтер, как и тот драгоценный прототип, выданный вами. Вы не можете наградить меня за это.

Кью хихикает и его смех — мелодия, которую Бонду хочется услышать снова. Они наедине в офисе, который Кью почти не использует, и если тот таким образом решил подколоть его, он собирается поднять ставки и ответить флиртом.

Кью стоит, и сейчас его очки не бликуют, как обычно, мешая Бонду видеть его глаза. В этот момент его желудок сжимается. Он понимает — это не шутка. Глаза Кью игривые и живые, но решительные и искренние. Бонд разбирается в этом, ведь чтение людей — его работа. Убийство — именно то, что он должен был делать, едва обнаруживал — или хоронил — требуемое от него Королевой и страной.

— За это останетесь без десерта, — заявляет Кью, делая два шага навстречу. Затем останавливается и кладет руку на стол, склонив голову набок. В его голосе изящество, как и в каждом движении тонкого тела. Присущая ему грация сейчас направлена и заточена специально под него. От этого у Бонда перехватывает дыхание. — Лишь два бокала любого напитка на ваш выбор, кроме того, мы не пойдем в один из тех модных ресторанов, которые вы так любите. Достаточное ли это наказание, Бонд?

Он напрягается и встает практически по стойке «смирно», позволяя Кью проследить изменение языка его тела. Это преднамеренно и производит ожидаемый эффект — Кью тоже застывает, его тонкая фигура сменяет уверенность и расслабленность на напряжение и тревогу. Он даже поправляет очки, хотя в этом нет необходимости — нервное движение, которое Бонду редко доводилось видеть за все три года их совместной работы.

— Это плохая идея, — говорит он.

— Идти в обычный ресторан в одном из ваших эксклюзивных костюмов? Ну да, — Кью делает шаг назад. — Я надеялся, у вас найдется хоть одна пара джинсов, как у остальных смертных.

— Мы с вами, — поясняет Бонд, хотя знает, что Кью не из тех, кто не понимает подтекста. — Крайне неудачная идея, и не можем...

— Бонд, — перебивает его Кью — мило и терпеливо, словно читает лекцию ребенку, а не пытается убедить мужчину на пятнадцать лет старше себя, сходить с ним на свидание. — Плохие идеи — источник веселья и великих концепций. Вы не можете позволить этому удерживать вас.

Бонду хотелось бы не видеть яркого света в глазах Кью — загадочных и красивых, которые смотрели на него с вызовом, смешанным со слепой надеждой.

«У нас все могло бы замечательно сложиться, — говорят они. — Я знаю, вы тоже это чувствуете».

— Кью, — растерянно выдыхает Бонд. Ему кажется забавным то, что в поле со смертью, преследующей его на каждом шагу, он не испытывает такого страха, как тут — с тощим мальчишкой и в полной безопасности этих стен. — Вы обо мне знаете все. А я даже вашего имени не знаю.

Кью улыбается — это приглашение и обещание.

Каждый инстинкт в Бонде призывает его согласиться, зарыться пальцами в копну волос на затылке Кью и целовать его великолепную шею до тех пор, пока тот больше не сможет внятно говорить.

Он привык полагаться на инстинкты как на преимущества и дополнительные инструменты своего обширного арсенала, но на сей раз изо всех сил сдерживает их и игнорирует.

«Я не разрушу его, — думает он. — Я даже не прикоснусь к нему».

— Боюсь, эта информация может быть раскрыта лишь после третьего свидания, мистер Бонд, — поддразнивает его Кью. — Что касается того, насколько я вас знаю... Я помню наизусть ваше личное дело и лучше, чем кто-либо, знаю вас как агента, но не думаю, будто знаю человека по имени Джеймс Бонд, и хотел бы исправить это. Так что давайте поужинаем.

Жизнь с самого раннего возраста научила Бонда безжалостности. Это облегчает ему работу. Он никогда не колебался в том, что должен сделать, и если сейчас он колеблется — этот момент все равно слишком краток, чтобы Кью заметил. В конце концов, его область — компьютеры, а Бонда — люди.

— Я не могу дать вам то, что вы хотите, Кью, — при этих словах Кью ощетинивается, поэтому он опускает глаза на его грудь и прохладно добавляет, — а вы не можете дать мне то, чего хочу я. Это, как уже было сказано, плохая идея.

Ни для кого не секрет, что раньше он уже спал с мужчинами. С целями и информаторами пол никогда не имел значения. Кью постоянно присутствует в его ухе во время миссий и знает об этом, но если он действительно помнит наизусть его личное дело, то должен знать, что единственный раз, когда Бонд влюбился в кого-то, стал ошибкой.

_Веспер._

— Я... я подумал, — заикается Кью. Это первая реакция, да, но он понимает. — Простите, 007. Я перешел границы, предположив... Этого больше не повторится. Спасибо, что вернули оборудование. Если в следующий раз вам удастся принести больше половины моих технологий, это будет прекрасно.

— Такая ненасытность, — усмехается Бонд, не пропуская шпильку, потому что не может себе этого позволить. — Вам не за что извиняться, Кью: ничего не произошло.

— Действительно, — неловко отвечает тот и возвращается к своему компьютеру. Его профиль и одеревеневшая спина — сплошная линия напряжения.

Бонд кивает на прощание и притворяется, что не слышит вздох, который раздается, когда Кью думает, что он уже не может услышать его.

Кью может выглядеть как мальчишка, но он мужчина и глава отдела секретной службы Ее Величества. Бонд не верит, что такого, как он, было достаточно, чтобы заставить гениального, интригующего, прекрасного Кью сломаться.

***

Кью первый раз работает в поле. Они в Дубае, и их прикрытие максимально приближено к правде: Кью — ученый-скупердяй, а Бонд — его телохранитель. Это действительно облегчает игру, но настолько близкая правдоподобность едва удерживает его на краю.

Мэллори в своих точных, рубленных предложениях объявил ему, что если все пойдет наперекосяк, он должен быстро уводить главный актив MИ-6 — их квартирмейстера — сохранив его любой ценой — и к черту миссию.

Кью прислали, чтобы узнать как можно больше о последней попытке России развивать ядерную энергетику. Он представляется физиком-экспериментатором, и три дня подряд Бонд, наблюдая, как тот ведет беседы и укрепляет их легенду, то тут, то там сталкиваясь с их целью и беседуя с ней, определяет, что, как минимум, «легенда» не такой уж вымысел и, вполне вероятно, у Кью диплом доктора наук.

Их цель невероятно впечатлена и с каждой минутой выкладывает все более подробную информацию о своем проекте.

Бонд поражен и, возможно, еще больше влюблен.

— Однажды лето выдалось невероятно скучным, — объясняет Кью, отрываясь от своего ноутбука, у которого проводит каждую минуту, когда они находятся в смежных комнатах, за исключением времени на сон.

Бонд удивленно пялится на него.

— Люди смотрят фильмы, когда им скучно.

Кью равнодушно осматривает свои очки.

— А вы?

— Я — нет.

— Я тоже.

***

Совершенно очевидно, что их цель не просто заинтересована в «легенде» Кью. Очевидно с первого момента, едва тот увидел Кью, и Бонд отметает внезапную и неправильную острую боль, которую ощущает в виде мрачного предчувствия. В конце концов, Кью на его _ответственности_ , и это конкретное развитие может поставить его под угрозу.

Он все еще нормально не подготовился к вопросу на эту тему, когда видит Кью, прихорашивающимся у зеркала в своей комнате. На нем — любимый костюм Бонда, выбранный Кью для миссии: темно-зеленый, подчеркивающий цвет его глаз и контраст между бледной кожей и темными волосами.

Также совершенно ясно, что сегодня вечером Кью не будет ужинать в своем номере, поэтому обычный вопрос Бонда перед звонком в обслуживание номеров излишен.

— Вы проведете с ним ночь, — говорит он, сжав челюсть и спрятав в карманы кулаки.

Бонд намеренно использовал столь расплывчатую формулировку, и они оба это знают. То, что Кью планирует переспать с Ветровым, вызывает горечь во рту, и Бонд задается вопросом, сможет ли он переварить это — выпустить Кью из поля зрения, а позже и вовсе его потерять.

Он стоит рядом и смотрит на него — недовольство сквозит в каждой линии его тела и ледяном оттенке глаз.

— Я ожидал вашего одобрения, 007, — заявляет Кью, поправляя воротник своей рубашки. — Так он станет доверять мне гораздо быстрее и больше.

— Вы можете оказаться в опасности, — Бонд пытается более явно обозначить свое неодобрение, поскольку Кью так старательно его игнорирует.

— Я и так в опасности, — парирует Кью. — С того момента, как мы сюда прибыли, 007, и я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы гарантировать завершение миссии. Конечно, я бы предпочел не умирать, поэтому знайте: не будь я абсолютно уверен в намерениях Ветрова по отношению ко мне, я бы не пошел.

Кью оборачивается и смотрит на него, отметая какие-либо дополнительные возражения, которые Бонд может иметь по этому вопросу.

Его безмятежность перед лицом такой опасности и откровенный путь, выбранный как наилучший курс действий для миссии, поражает Бонда.

— У вас свои приказы, у меня — свои, — напоминает ему Кью. — Если вы мне понадобитесь, я дам вам знать.

Он нажимает на дужки очков, которые выбрал для миссии — они гораздо больше подходят, чем те в толстой оправе, которые он носит в Англии, и в кармане Бонда мгновенно раздается жужжание телефона.

Когда он вынимает мобильный, на экране отображается сигнал бедствия от Кью вместе с его местоположением.

Кью — вот же чертенок! — ухмыляется ему.

— А как вам теперь выбранная мною стратегия?

Бонд вопреки желанию резко кивает и быстро уходит в свою комнату.

***

Кью возвращается в три часа ночи. Он открывает дверь, соединяющую их комнаты, и выглядит как человек, которого хорошо оттрахали.

— У меня есть то, что нам нужно, — сообщает он. — Можете продолжить, 007.

После, когда Бонд возвращается, ликвидировав цель, чьи последние часы на этой земле были рядом с Кью, он ожидает увидеть у того признаки неловкости или беспокойства, но ничего не обнаруживает.

Возможно, мораль Ветрова была достаточно паршивой, чтобы Кью не чувствовал себя виноватым. Или Бонд еще не научился правильно читать его чувства.

Сигналы Кью — тонкие, практически невидимые, и это напоминает ему о Веспер.

***

Кью — его начальник, и в идеальном мире они всегда будут на одной стороне, однако мир может быть каким угодно, но не идеальным, а Бонд уже доверял людям в прошлом и дорого за это заплатил.

В тесном пространстве самолета, возвращающего их в Англию, он изучает мальчика, который с первой встречи доверился ему — несмотря ни на что, совершенно его не зная.

Бонд даже после нескольких лет работы с ним не может позволить себе такого же доверия.

— Надеюсь, это не сожаление, 007, — говорит Кью спустя некоторое время: его профиль подсвечивается солнечным светом, падающим из иллюминатора. — Потому что мир вращается не вокруг вас.

Кто-то другой произнес бы это со снисходительностью. И каким бы самодовольным порой не бывал Кью, сейчас этого и следа нет. Невероятная мягкость, с которой он смотрит на Бонда после этих слов, мешает тому резко отреагировать.

— Вы не определяете их судьбу, — заявляет Кью. — Кто бы ни наткнулся на вас в поле и вскорости не отправился на тот свет — он либо слишком много знал, либо оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Боюсь, вина — довольно тяжелое бремя и сыграет против вас и вашей скрытности или репутации хладнокровного убийцы. Вам лучше без нее.

Это пугает. Тот факт, что, несмотря на все его усилия, Кью каким-то образом сумел заглянуть в него и прочесть, — пугает.

— Как...

Кью слегка улыбается.

— Удачное предположение.

От кого-то еще это прозвучало бы как жалость, но Бонд видит лишь понимание и печаль в глазах Кью — слишком откровенные, чтобы быть чем-то иным.

— Выполняйте приказы, импровизируйте, делайте ошибки и исправляйте их — все равно у всего этого лишь один возможный исход, не так ли? И как бы вы это объяснили, не касайся оно нас? Люди умирают, 007, но если мы не жаждем их смерти — нашей вины нет.

Кью говорит о M — и это одновременно самый откровенный намек и скрытый подтекст.

Он видит это в плечах Кью — легкую сгорбленность и знает, что последние два года прошли для него под гнетом вины.

Бонд был один, но не в одиночку.

Он улыбается.

— Выпьем, Кью?

— С удовольствием.

***

_«Показаны отличные результаты»_ , — говорится в отчете, который Бонд «достал» из компьютера Мэллори, о Дубае и его собственной роли в миссии.

Он читает это, подражая певучему тону Кью, который превращает сухие формулировки почти в поэзию.

Бонд также находит запрос Кью на полевую работу с просьбой поставить его с агентом 007, если он снова понадобится за пределами технического отдела.

Это не такой уж и шок. Его работа — единственное, в чем он преуспел. Даже по сравнению с гораздо более молодыми агентами программы «два ноля», аналогов его успехам и способностям нет.

Он проделал долгий путь от взрывов посольств, встававших у него на пути. Отрадно, что Кью — замечательный, искусный, из всех людей именно он — видит это.

Ив идет ему навстречу и улыбается.

Бонд замирает. Она должна быть не здесь, а на встрече с Мэллори и Таннером двумя этажами выше.

— Мне позвонил Кью, — легко произносит она. — Говорит, на будущее — ты можешь просто спросить.

***

В следующий раз, когда они вместе оказываются в поле, Бонд обнаруживает, что Кью — превосходный и такой утонченный — умеет _стрелять_.

Он направляется к нему, чтобы сообщить о немедленном отступлении; Бонд собирается перебросить его через плечо, как мешок с картошкой, если понадобится, когда видит, как эта худышка достает два пистолета из скрытой кобуры в сапогах и стреляет двум охранникам прямо в лоб.

Бонд таращится на него. Кью ухмыляется и быстро упаковывает свое снаряжение после небольшой перестрелки у них над головой.

— Вы как раз вовремя, 007. Я только что закончил.

Бонд натянуто улыбается, думая про себя, в первый ли раз сегодня Кью кого-то убил. Его движения профессиональны, и взгляд не задерживается на телах, но адреналин — мощная вещь. Возможно, он просто все еще плещется в его жилах.

Бонд надеется, что Кью не нуждается в утешении. Поскольку не знает, чем он тут сможет помочь — больше не знает, если честно. Кью заслуживает нормального сочувствия, а не притворства, словно ничего особенного не произошло — ведь только это он и может из себя выдавить, поскольку лишь это требуется для миссии.

Кью не ломается, даже когда они оказываются в безопасности и едут обратно. Только тогда Бонд позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Я тоже был впечатлен, — говорит Кью, и почти игриво улыбается. — Вы довольно опытный хакер, 007.

Ответная улыбка Бонда — почти хищническая.

Кью вздыхает.

— Пожалуйста, только не обольщайтесь.

— Никогда в жизни.

***

Кью мог бы идеально подойти ему, но — в этом и кроется проблема — он сам никогда не смог бы стать _идеальным для Кью_ , независимо от того, насколько сильно пытался бы это сделать.

И сколько бы он не пил в своей пустой квартире, Бонду все равно снится Кью, который шепчет ему на ухо «давайте поужинаем вместе», и его ответ: «да».

В своих снах он не слишком сломлен или стар и не проклинает всех, о ком заботился.

***

Разумом он понимает, что раны Кью — незначительны; пара ссадин на лице, порез над правой бровью, касательное пулевое ранение левой руки. Он также помнит, что это миссия вынудила Кью отправиться за границу с другим агентом с двумя нулями, потому что Бонд был занят в Марокко, а задание оказалось чрезвычайно важным и абсолютно безотлагательным.

Тем не менее, когда он смотрит на медсестру, зашивающую Кью — едва вздрагивающего, — несмотря на то, что выглядит он невероятно молодым и хилым (выглядел ли он так хоть когда-нибудь?), Бонд жаждет мести и уверен, что имеет право злиться.

Кью мог умереть, а его не было рядом, чтобы защитить.

Бонд с оскорбленным видом входит в палату; в его голове мелькает лишь одна мысль.

— Я ожидал от вас большего, — говорит он. — Квартирмейстер МИ-6 должен быть рассудительнее. Это написано в чертовой должностной инструкции, Кью. Но вы послали все к черту, когда выбрали 008!

Кью сначала не реагирует. Он садится — медленно и неловко — нехарактерно неуклюжие пальцы тянутся за очками, лежащими с краю на столе.

Боль фокусирует взгляд Кью, который до этого туманила усталость.

Бонд знает, еще перед тем, как Кью открывает рот, — он совершил ошибку.

— Я выбрал? — говорит Кью с холодным недоверием в голосе. — Я? Думаете, это я организовал все так, чтобы вас не было в Лондоне? Считаете, я приложил усилия, чтобы безрассудный торговец оружием решил перенести свою операцию в Украину и поставил под угрозу годы сбора информации, если мы не вмешаемся в ситуацию в течении недели?  
Вы решили, будто я сделал все это лишь для того, чтобы мне не пришлось работать с вами после моего маленького просчета? Бонд, я и не знал, что вы настолько высокого мнения обо мне. Я, возможно, лучший в своем деле, но я не всесилен. И не могу двигать людей, как шахматные фигуры. Но я оценил вотум доверия — всегда задавался вопросом, каково ваше мнение обо мне. И эта речь все проясняет.

— Кью...

— Вы свободны, 007. Вам нужно показаться врачу с собственными травмами. Не смею задерживать.

Кью ложится обратно на постель и позволяет медсестре продолжить. Он ясно дал понять — разговор окончен. Бонду еще многое хочется сказать, но каждое слово, которое он мог бы произнести, лучше не произносить.

***

Ему не нужно снова взламывать внутренние сервера, чтобы узнать: особый запрос Кью исчез как ни бывало.

Но все равно это делает. Он также читает отчет из Киева, и то, как бесстрастно Кью описывает события, продирает его до костей.

Вряд ли есть какие-либо различия между отношением Кью к его работе и работе 008 и это... О, и это совсем не удивительно, правда? Что нет ни намека на его особое место в сердце Кью, однако он хочет найти хоть что-то, что могло бы напомнить ему о чувствах Кью к нему; об осторожных намерениях, которые ему пришлось уничтожить, чтобы не разрушить самого Кью.

Он сбрасывает экран со стола. Тот с грохотом приземляется на пол кабинета Мэллори и разбивается на куски, которые, вероятно, даже Кью не сможет собрать.

Он никому и ничего не объясняет.

А его и не спрашивают.

***

Бонд знает, что страсть ( _любовь_ , которую он не хочет признавать) лишает его всего самого ценного: логики, боевого инстинкта, целеустремленности, воли делать то, что должен, и ничего кроме. Именно так и вышло с Веспер. Этого он и пытался не допустить с Кью. Того, что не произошло бы с Кью, окажись Бонд достаточно храбрым, чтобы принять его и позволить быть рядом, ведь они оба служат своей стране так, как умеют.

Но до настоящего момента он не знал, что у него не останется ничего, кроме сожалений, если Кью умрет, а Бонд так и не сходит с ним на свидание. Не узнает, относится ли обычная грация и плавность Кью не только к движениям, но и к танцам. К занятиям любовью.

Прежде любовь его ослепляла.

Она разрушила Бонда, но Кью _никогда_ не подводил его.

Бонд уже любит его. Последний прыжок, который ему необходимо сделать, — довериться.

***

Часть него хочет, чтобы его _ошибку_ невозможно было исправить. Та часть, которая находит утешение в холоде и одиночестве; часть, желающая, чтобы его единственная настоящая любовь осталась той самой гонкой со смертью, которую он рано или поздно проиграет.

С другой его частью дела обстоят лучше. Это волнующе — висеть на волоске в ожидании падения, но быть готовым расстаться с этой последней подпоркой, если Кью присоединяется к нему. Он почти ощущает вкус молодости и ожидания счастья на своем языке.

Каким бы ни был результат — теперь он новый человек. Все еще сломленный, такой же беспокойный, но больше не безнадежный.

Этим он обязан Кью.

***

Он приезжает домой к Кью в своем лучшем костюме. В руке у него красная роза.

И натыкается на сюрприз в виде системы безопасности Кью.

 _«Специальный агент 007_ , — раздается механический голос, — _подойдите ближе для сканирования сетчатки. Добро пожаловать»._

Дверь приводит к лестнице. Кью наверху: на нем клетчатая пижама и не по размеру большой халат, в котором утопает его худая фигура.

Его неестественно ровная спина очень ясно сообщает о напряжении. У Бонда сжимается сердце.

— Вам нет необходимости пресмыкаться, 007, — холодно произносит он. — Мы по-прежнему будем работать вместе, если, конечно, вы не хотите другого координатора. Р более чем способна...

Бонд качает головой, делая всего один шаг наверх. Затем останавливается.

— Это я был неправ, Кью. Я повел себя непрофессионально, а не вы. Я злился...

Кью саркастично усмехается.

— Это я уже понял. Ближе к делу, Бонд, если вы не против.

— Мне просто хотелось в той миссии оказаться рядом, — признается он. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я... Кью, это сведет меня с ума.

Кью хмурится. За стеклами очков блестят глаза, все его тело тянется ближе к тому месту, где стоит Бонд. Он облизывает свои невозможно розовые губы и сглатывает. Кадык нервно дергается на длинной шее.

— Если ты издеваешься надо мной, Бонд, — угрожает Кью, — я превращу твою жизнь в ад.

Бонд в три прыжка взлетает по лестнице и останавливается в двух шагах от Кью.

— Если ты полностью восстановился, я бы хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.

Он протягивает розу, едва не позабыв о ней. Кью улыбается — эту прекрасную улыбку Бонду очень хочется увидеть снова.

— Я бы предпочел остаться и заказать что-нибудь на дом, — отвечает Кью. В одну руку он берет цветок, другой — тянется к нему. — Ты не возражаешь?

Они почти одного роста, поэтому Бонд с такой легкостью и естественностью прислоняется лбом ко лбу Кью.

На этот раз он готов.

— Нет.


End file.
